1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lithium ion secondary battery may be used in a small-sized electronic device, such as a notebook computer or a smart phone. Recently developed lithium ion secondary batteries may have advantageous characteristics, including high output power, high capacity, and lightness in weight, as compared to other types of secondary batteries, and they may be widely used in hybrid vehicles or electric vehicles.